True Colors
by megamatt09
Summary: After her wedding, the woman known to the world as Felicity Smoak reflects on her success. And we get a glimpse of who she truly is. Slight crossover with Marvel Comics. You really do want to read to the end before you jump to conclusions.


**True Colors.**

* * *

The face of Felicity Smoak breaks into an ear to ear grin when she sits down in front of the computer screen to monitor the city. She still is on a high thinking about her marriage to Oliver and more importantly, the look on Iris's face.

The look on Iris's face when Felicity decides to steal the spotlight in Iris's long-awaited wedding day with Barry. If looks could kill, well Felicity smiles at the thought of it. And she doubts that Barry or Oliver was none the wiser.

Just like no one has ever been the wiser that for the past several years, Felicity Smoak is an entirely different person. Since shortly after Slade's attack on Starling City, she's been here. The mask firmly on.

The game is very amusing to her. Every now and then, she pushes her luck to see how much she can get away with before people finally decide to tell Felicity off. She slowly asserts herself, a little bit more and runs the show. She makes herself irreplaceable, the Queen of Team Arrow, no pun intended.

Occasionally, people actually do call her out. Curtis actually calling her out on her actions some time ago actually makes her grudgingly impressed. He shows a spine she does not think he's capable of.

Still, she does dial it back every now and then, to lull people into a false sense of security. People need to believe you can be a likable person, for them to actually keep liking you.

Finally, after years of training him, she can claim her prize. To think, it took years to properly train Oliver into the domesticated pet he is today.

Poisoning the well with every single one of her rivals is fair game as far as she's feeling. Sara's died, was resurrected, and is now bouncing all over time, only showing up about once every November or December on Oliver's radar. Deep down there's still something there, but the distance of time and space prevents that from them resparking that fire.

Good thing, because she does like Sara, especially now she's not a threat. She always respects a powerful warrior, man or woman.

Laurel...well Damien Darhk gets a good chunk of the credit there. Of course, Laurel may have recovered...if not for a tiny little nudge to make sure she did not.

Bye, bye, birdie.

Black Siren, Black Fucking Siren, how Felicity hates that bitch. She's Laurel, only less pathetic and somehow hotter, she suspects it's the entire being a bad girl thing. She knows how Oliver could have gotten through to her at that time. By poisoning the well on both sides and making sure Black Siren doesn't trust Oliver at face value because of Felicity's timely intervention in sending the B-Team in to disrupt their meeting.

The three biggest threats to her claim of Oliver are out of the picture. She gave Supergirl a bit of a side eye when seeing how Nazi-Oliver and Nazi-Kara looked together. But, thankfully, thankfully, Kara's too hung up on someone else.

Still, she knows where the Kryptonite is. Just in case.

After over three years of hard work, this enchanting woman claims her prize. It's a consolation prize, given her true beloved is out of her reach and hung up on some mousy little bint.

She laughs once again at the fact that at the end of the day, it became all about Felicity and Iris's big day got ruined.

The only thing she thinks about is, she thought about toying with Barry as part of the game. But, she decides not to. The fact he does not live up to his full potential sickens her. Barry Allen could be a god, Savitar was proof of that.

What a waste. What a waste.

All of the pawns make living this life worth it, even though she has to settle for a lesser mortal as her prize.

The funny thing is, no one is wiser of how Felicity has changed. Which makes it almost sad to think how little Felicity's so-called friends thought of her. It almost breaks her heart.

"You've done it. You've won. Now what?"

Three years ago, she tricks Felicity Smoak into taking her place in the prison. While she roams free in this alternate version of Midgard.

Amora the Enchantress, the woman who spends the last three years under the guise of Felicity Smoak, cannot help and glow because of her moment of triumph.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
